Peace and love in war
by Cleas-1
Summary: Kommunist...Comunista... era lo único que sabía de el. Alemania 1940 a pesar de haber estallado una guerra, podemos encontrar paz, este es ahora nuestro pequeño pedazo de cielo...Himmel...


**Books-The book Thief**

**Rated****:** T

**Ch:** (A) Liesel Meminger

**Language:** Spanish

**Genre:** Tragedy/ Hurt/Comfort

**Title****:** Peace and love in war

Los personajes del libro "The book Thief" no me pertenecen. ¡TODOS ellos son obra de El Señor Markus Zusak derechos reservados a el! Incluyendo al MUY querido por mi Rudy.

**Nota importante**: En el texto verán algunas palabras en alemán (cursiva), el significado puede encontrarse al costado del texto o al final de este.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

Ahora es mi turno de narrar la historia, mi historia, para ser precisa. Antes que nada, me presentaré, aunque talvez ya me ya conozcas, soy Liesel Meminger, ¿Me recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas mi historia? Te refrescaré un poco la memoria de todas formas.

Alemania, Enero de 1939, Tenía 9 años y pronto cumpliría 10, el color ese día era blanco, si blanco, como lo mencionó la misma muerte. En el tercer vagón de un tren me encontraba yo, con un ojo abierto y el otro aún soñando, observaba como mi hermano Werner moría lentamente. Su tos empeoraba a cada segundo, hasta que su enfermedad acabó con el.

En ese entonces solo quedamos cuatro en esa habitación, mi madre, un pequeño cadáver, yo y una extraña presencia que se encontraba en frente de donde yacía el cuerpo de mi hermano; la observé; sentí una extraña sensación en el mismo instante. Definitivamente mi hermano Werner a no estaba, o su alma ya no, así como aquel extraño individuo.

La máquina paró. Al cabo de un rato los tres abandonamos el tren. El clima en la estación del que parecía ser un "pequeño pueblo sin nombre" era realmente espantoso y el paisaje no era mejor; tomé la mano del adulto a mi cuidado y la apreté tan fuerte como mis esqueléticos brazos me permitían. Me acurruqué en ella y sin darme cuenta unas débiles lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas sucias y congeladas, mi madre para consolarme me abrazó y emitió un pequeño sollozo, al parecer trataba de no mostrar tristeza pero de una u otra forma no podía ocultar lo inevitable, su hijo había muerto y ella estaba destrozada, mucho más que la pequeña niña presente a su costado.

No mucho tiempo después se hicieron presentes dos guardias, que en vez de mejorar la situación la empeoraron, ya que empezaron a discutir, al parecer se trataba de nosotros, ¿éramos una molestia acaso? No lo podía comprender. Me conformé agachando mi cabeza y dirigiendo mi vista hacia el suelo cubierto de hielo y tierra en donde mis lágrimas caían derritiendo la nieve.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga?- Habló el más alto

-No podemos dejarlos aquí ¿No crees?-respondió el otro, parecía que empezaban a perder la paciencia

-¿Por qué?- El más bajo estuvo a punto de estallar

-_Spinnst dú?_¡¿Eres tonto o qué? Si hace falta cargamos a los tres. Ya informaremos en la siguiente parada.

Al siguiente día nos encontrábamos ya en el cementerio de la ciudad. No me sorprendió mucho ver que era pequeño, y no hace falta resaltar que estaba todo cubierto de nieve mezclada con tierra.

Al entierro de mi hermano se presentaron un cura, dos sepulteros, una madre con el corazón destrozado y su pequeña hija que se aferraba a la pierna de su madre tratando de buscar algún consuelo ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Mi hermano estaba muerto! ¿Cómo era esto posible? ¿Cómo pudimos dejar que esto pasara?

Una vez terminada la ceremonia, mi madre acompañó al cura para agradecerle por todo en tanto yo me quedaba viendo a los dos sepulteros de unos 14 años aproximadamente que se quejaban del clima y sus condiciones. Una vez que terminaron con su labor se retiraron, dejándome sola. Me arrodillé frente a la tumba de mi hermano ¡Ya no importaba el hielo! ¡Es que simplemente no podía creerlo! ¡Werner estaba muerto! Empecé a retirar el hielo y la tierra de encima de la tumba de mi hermano con mis propias manos, acto que no duró mucho tiempo ya que mis dedos empezaron a cortarse y derramar sangre.

El silencio se apoderó de la ciudad, todo parecía estar tranquilo, miré mis manos, estaban cubiertas de sangre, ya nada podía hacer, Werner ya no estaba y ahora yo iba a ir a vivir a otra ciudad en donde una familia nos iba a adoptar, bueno a Werner y a mi pero eso ya no era posible, estaba yo sola ¿Y que pasaría con mi madre? Tenía realmente mucho miedo de lo que pudiera pasar ahora.

Sentí que una mano reposaba sobre mi hombro, era mi madre, quien me llevó a rastras ¡No iba a dejar a mi hermano! Pero después aplicar resistencia y de recapacitar y ver que mis esfuerzos eran nulos, un grito cálido inundó mi garganta. Ya habiéndome calmado mi madre me soltó; nos detuvimos y respiramos profundamente, fue ahí cuando vi algo negro y rectangular que estaba incrustado en la nieve, me agaché sigilosamente, lo recogí y lo sostuve con fuerza, sostuve la mano de mi madre y tras un definitivo adiós nos dimos media vuelta y abandonamos el cementerio, aunque volvimos la cabeza atrás en varias ocasiones.

Ambas nos dirigimos hacia la estación para tomar el siguiente tren a _Munich_*; poco antes de medio día abordamos. Yo me senté al lado de la ventana.

-Está sucia-murmuré

La miré fijamente por bastante tiempo, no estoy segura de cuanto en realidad, pero vi en mi rostro maltratado unas heridas en mis labios. Tal y como lo escribí en mi polvoriento libro negro, el viaje fue como si "todo" hubiera pasado

Cuando el tren se detuvo en la _Bahnhof*_de Munich todas las personas lo abandonaron. Mi madre me tomó de la mano y caminamos por entre la multitud hasta llegar a una polvorienta oficina, unas autoridades, oficiales yo supongo, poseían unas miradas frías y penetrantes; vestían unos trajes sueltos color verde oscuro; al pararse en una posición firme parecían lucir sus muchas condecoraciones que mostraban un pequeño brillo cuando eran movidas. Me senté en un banco de madera situado junto a la puerta mientras los oficiales la interrogaban.

Ya desde ahí sentada podía sentir el dolor de mi madre con cada palabra que pronunciaba, no podía escucharla debo aclarar, es algo que sentía, cosa que me produjo un nudo en la garganta. Supongo que le hacían preguntas sobre "¿Dónde está el niño?" Mi pobre hermano estaba muerto. Pero esa no fue la peor parte, llegó la hora de despedirse, cada una por su camino, con la probabilidad de no volver a vernos nunca más. Escondí la cabeza en los bajos gastados del abrigo de lana de ella y por última vez me arrastró hasta un coche, traté de tranquilizarme. Ambas lloramos a mares por varios minutos. Hasta que el chofer nos separó. El ultimo adiós aunque iba a descubrirlo dentro de unos años.

-_Guten Morgen Frau*,_ me han de disculpar, pero tenemos que ponernos en marcha a _Molching*_, la familia de acogida la está esperando.

Ella deslizó una mano sobre mi rubio cabello en señal de afecto "Mamá no me dejes" traté de decir, pero las palabras no podían salirse de mi boca. El chofer quien ya se estaba cansando de esperar me cargó y me metió en el coche, lo arrancó y nos pusimos en marcha a mi nuevo hogar. Mi madre se despedía con una mano, la pude ver desde la ventanilla, hasta que la densa neblina se apoderó del paisaje, dejando solo una silueta de desapareció en pocos segundos.

* * *

><p>-Bahnhof: Estación<p>

-Guten Morgen Frau: Buenos días señorita

-Munich: Capital y ciudad más importante del Estado federado de Baviera (Alemania)

-Molching: Pequeña ciudad a la afueras de Munich.

* * *

><p>Bueno, los que ya leyeron el libro se preguntaran "¿Por qué esta chica está narrando lo que ya sabemos?" y yo les respondo ahora "Pues porque es necesario para el próximo capitulo w ahí todo cambia (bueno no TODO xD)<p>

A los que aún no lo leen les diré que este es un resumen de las primeras (30 o 40 no me acuerdo) hojas del libro que como dije antes es necesario.

**Una observación amistosa**: NO PUEDO CREER QUE SOLO EXISTAN DOS FICS DE LA LADRONA DE LIBROS EN LA PARTE DE ESPAÑOL! VAMOS GENTE! SABEMOS QUE TIENEN MUY BUENAS IDEAS! Solo pásenlas a una hoja y publiquen TwT

En fin espero sus comentarios para saber si voy bien o mi fic va al tacho ^-^


End file.
